I Have Better
by suchaphangirl
Summary: MPREG PHANFIC. Dan gets pregnant by his boyfriend, his boyfriend breaks up with him when Dan tells him he's pregnant. Phil is Dan's nurse and they slowly but surely develop a friendship during Dan's pregnancy.


Dan Howell sighed as he walked into his apartment on a Friday evening. He had just gotten back from the hospital after being sick for what felt like the billionth time. It had been a couple weeks now since Dan had started getting sick and he needed to find out why he was getting sick so that's why he had gone to the hospital.

Now, Dan had found out that he was pregnant and was completely shocked. It was the last thing that he had ever expected to happen to him. He didn't know what he was going to do but he knew that this was going to change his life.

"Dan? Is that you?" Dan was quickly shaken out of his thoughts and then he immediately looked up when he heard a familiar voice that had actually belonged to his boyfriend, Luke, of two years.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Dan called back to his boyfriend. Dan sighed as he kicked off his shoes.

Dan had no idea how he was going to tell Luke that he was pregnant. It was exactly a normal thing and he was definitely afraid that Luke was going to leave him. Dan loved Luke with all of his heart and soul. But, why would Luke want to stay with some guy who happened to be pregnant? He was still young and probably wouldn't want to settle down with children yet anyways.

Dan nervously walked up the stairs and he made his way towards the kitchen, where Luke was already there making dinner for the two of them. Luke and Dan didn't live together but Luke practically spent most of his time at Dan's house. They had talked to each other, multiple times, about moving in together but it never happened. Dan didn't mind though, he liked having Luke around the apartment anyways. Luke looked over and smiled as soon as he saw Dan walk into the kitchen.

"Hey," Luke greeted. "Where'd you go? You were gone a long time."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just thought I'd take a walk or something," Dan told him, shrugging his shoulders.

Luke frowned as he stared at Dan. "Are you okay? You look upset," he said.

Dan quickly shook his head. "No, I'm fine," he lied. Dan obviously knew that he had to tell Luke that he was pregnant. He was just terrified and he had no clue how Luke was going to react to this news. Dan didn't know where to start. "I'm just tired. I was up late last night, editing for a new Youtube video." Dan reached over and then he kissed Luke.

"You really should start going to bed early, it's not healthy," Luke said.

Dan sighed and nodded. "I know but I've been like this for years. It's never going to happen," they both laughed, "so, what's for dinner then? It smells delicious." Dan said as he stepped closer to Luke.

Luke smiled and wrapped his arms around Dan. "I hope you're okay with having tacos tonight," he said.

"That's perfectly fine with me," Dan said. He blushed when Luke kissed him again.

Dan helped Luke finish making dinner and then they finally made their way to the lounge and turned on Breaking Bad.

Everything seemed to be going fine so far, but it wasn't until when Dan was finished eating and sat his plate down on the table and looked over at Luke, who was sitting next to him, his eyes were glued to the TV.

"Luke?" Dan finally asked, breaking the silence.

Luke finally tore his eyes away from the TV and looked over at Dan.

"Can I ask you something?" Dan asked nervously, "I-I'm just curious…"

"Sure. You know you can ask me about anything. What's on your mind?" Luke asked as he sat up.

Dan watched as he also sat his plate down, and then he sighed. "I-I don't know. It seems random but I was just wondering how you felt about having kids one day. We never really talked about it before and we're both still early in our 20's so I thought maybe we should start thinking about if we wanted to start a family and everything. It's always good to start thinking about this earlier rather than later, if you know what I mean?" He rambled on.

Luke shook his head. "Please don't ask me about kids. It's way too early to start thinking about that stuff," he said.

"I know it's early but maybe it'll be good to start a family early. We're both 22 years old," Dan said.

"Why are you asking me about this Dan?" Luke asked.

Dan frowned. "You know how I've been getting sick the past couple weeks?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, what about it?" Luke asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I actually didn't go for a walk earlier. I went to the hospital to find out why I was getting sick," Dan began to say. He sighed before continuing, "and well… They found out what was causing me to get sick." He finished.

"So, why are you getting sick? You're not dying, are you?" Luke asked.

"Luke!" Dan yelled. He rolled his eyes, "No… I'm not dying. I-I really don't know how to tell you this without sounding crazy so I guess I should just tell you…" Dan took a deep breath, "we're going to be parents."

Luke stared at him. "What the fuck are you going on about?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant," Dan whispered, immediately looked down at his hands.

Luke laughed at him. "That's funny Dan, real funny, nice try!" He said, shaking his head.

Dan looked back up at Luke, frowning. "I'm not joking. I'm really pregnant, and with your child," Dan snapped.

"What the fuck?" Luke yelled. He stood up from the couch.

"Luke, can we please just talk about this?" Dan asked as he also stood up. "I-I know it's crazy but…"

"No, we are not talking about this!" Luke yelled, "You're a fucking freak!"

"Luke, please," Dan begged as his eyes began to water up. "I don't want to raise this child on my own…"

"Too fucking bad. I don't want this child, especially if it's coming from you. I don't want anything to do with this… Whatever this is. I'm so out of here," Luke immediately turned around and stormed out of the lounge.

Dan flinched as soon as he heard a door slam a few seconds later. He slowly sat back down on the couch and it only took a couple of seconds before tears started pouring out of his eyes. Dan should have expected the worst to happen but he had just hoped that maybe, just maybe, Luke would be there for him during this. Clearly, he was wrong.

Dan had just lost the love of his life and now he was going to have to raise a child all on his own. He didn't know the first thing about parenting. He didn't know how to be a parent. Dan didn't know what he was going to do now that he was on his own. He was pretty sure Luke wasn't coming back, and that absolutely broke his heart.

"Fuck!" Dan cried. He hid his face in his hands as more tears poured out of his eyes.

A couple weeks have now passed since Dan found out that he was pregnant, and since Luke had broken up with him. Dan wasn't exactly having the best time but he was trying his best to move on. Though, things weren't easy when Luke still had some of his things over at his apartment and Luke had been coming over to get his things. It killed Dan to see Luke, and knowing that Luke wasn't his anymore. Luke seemed to be just fine without Dan and that hurt Dan. They were together for two years but Luke seemed happy and didn't seem to care about Dan anymore.

Dan could tell that he was going to start having a bump soon and he still needed answers to the many questions that he had, so he decided that he was going to go to the hospital just for a little check-up.

Dan sighed as he sat on the bed and waited for his nurse to come into the room. He had been at the hospital for a half an hour now and he really just wanted to go home. Dan was still depressed over what happened with Luke and he was still getting over the break-up. He hadn't expected for this to take so long at the hospital but he knew that he needed to do this.

"Ugh!" Dan groaned and leaned back and he stared at the ceiling.

"Sorry it took so long…" Dan immediately looked up when he heard a voice and was surprised when he saw a man walk into the room. He had expected for a girl to walk in. He'd never had a male nurse before.

"Are-Are you my nurse?" Dan asked curiously, sitting up again.

"You're surprised, aren't you?" The man asked, smiling.

"Just a little bit," Dan mumbled. He sighed, "so, can we get started then?"

"Yes, of course! My name is Phil, by the way…" The man said.

"Oh, well… It's nice to meet you, Phil…" Dan said. He took a deep breath.

"So, I've been told that you're expecting," Phil said as he walked over to the bed.

"Yeah," Dan mumbled, looking down at his hands.

"No need to be so nervous Dan," Phil assured Dan.

Dan looked back up at him again and bit his lip nervously. "It's just… It's not a normal thing for a male to be pregnant and I've gotten bad reactions from telling people that I am pregnant," Dan said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Phil said. He sighed, "but I'm not here to judge you, I'm here to help you…"

Dan smiled, for the first time in weeks. "Thank you," he whispered.

"So, how far along are you into the pregnant?" Phil asked curiously.

"Well, I-I'm not sure. I think I might be four months. I'm just starting to get a bump and everything,"

"Would you like to know the gender of your baby?" Phil asked.

"I-I don't know, um… Yes, I would love to…" Dan finally said, taking a deep breath.

"Okay then, just lay down on your back and we'll get started." Phil said calmly.

Dan did as he was told and lay down on his back. He was extremely nervous about finding out the gender of his child but he also couldn't help but be excited. Dan has had a lot of time to think about having this child and he did want it. He wanted to raise it the best that he could, even if he was raising it on his own and without Luke. Maybe he would be so much better off without Luke. Of course, Dan did love Luke with all of his heart and soul… But clearly, Luke didn't love him enough to stay with him and support him through this pregnancy. Dan just hoped that would soon find someone else that would love him back.

"Could you lift up your shirt for me please, it'll be just for a few minutes," Phil said, looking up at Dan.

Dan slowly nodded and then he lifted his shirt up. Dan sighed as he stared at the bump on his stomach. It was weird seeing the bump on his stomach. It was still quite small but you could see that it was there.

"Are you still nervous?" Phil asked as he watched Dan.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm extremely nervous right now," Dan said, looking over at Phil.

"I'm sure you'll feel loads better once you find out if it's a boy or a girl. This is usually an exciting time," Phil told him.

"I'm just going through a lot right now but yeah, you're probably right," Dan agreed, nodding.

"Okay, just relax for me and we'll get started…" Phil began to say. He pulled out some special gel to put on Dan's stomach.

A little while later and the results were finally here. Dan was about to find out if the baby was a boy or a girl.

"Do you have the results?" Dan asked nervously as he stared at Phil.

"Well, if you would look up at the screen…" Phil told him, "we do have the results! It looks like you're going to have a little boy," he said, smiling, he looked over at Dan, "Congratulations!" He exclaimed.

Dan's eyes began to water up as he stared at the picture on the screen. He quickly whipped away a tear that fell out of his eye.

Phil frowned as he stared at Dan. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Dan quickly nodded. "I-I'm fine… I just… My boyfriend broke up with me when I told him that I was pregnant. I'm still getting over and it and I just wish that he was here." Dan said, as a few more tears fell out of his eyes.

"It must be really hard for you to be doing this on your own," Phil whispered.

Dan slowly nodded. "You have no idea," he whispered.

"I want to help you," Phil said as he looked up at Dan. "You shouldn't have to go through this on your own…"

"No, Phil… Please, you don't have to do this. You have your own life to worry about," Dan said.

"No, honestly… You seem like a cool guy and I'd like to hang out with you sometime," Phil said, blushing.

Dan raised his eyebrows. "You want to spend time with a guy who's four months pregnant?" He asked.

Phil shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind spending some time with you," he admitted.

"Wow. I-I really don't know what to do," Dan whispered.

"Could I come over to your place one day? Maybe we could just sit and chat for a bit?" Phil said.

Even though Dan had just met Phil, he feel like they could form a friendship. Dan has only known him for 30 minutes yet he already knew that Phil made Youtube videos and Dan thought that was pretty cool, as he did the same thing.

"Maybe we could even film a Youtube video together," Phil suggested.

Dan laughed and nodded. "I'm sure our subscribers would love that!" He exclaimed, smiling.

It's been a couple more weeks now since Dan and Phil had met. They had already formed a close friendship and they were practically best friends now. Dan loved everything about Phil. They got along well together. They had the same common interests, and Dan could tell Phil anything without being judged. That's what Dan loved most about Phil. Dan was even starting to develop a crush on Phil, he might even be in love with him… Even if it only had been a couple weeks since they met.

It was currently a Saturday night; it was late, around 10 o'clock at night.

Phil had been at Dan's for a couple of days now. He was planning on staying the night again. Dan absolutely loved having Phil around the apartment. It was much better than being alone and depressed. Phil always made sure Dan was smiling and was happy. That was the only thing he cared about. He knew that Dan had a lot going on in his life, so that's why he wanted to stay around and help out as much as he could, even if Dan didn't want the help.

Dan and Phil were both in Dan's bedroom. Dan had already fallen asleep in his bed. Phil was sitting up next to Dan and was currently browsing mindlessly on the internet. He was surprised that Dan had gone to bed so early as Dan usually stayed awake until nearly 5 a.m. The whole pregnancy thing was really taking its toll on Dan.

Phil let out a yawn and then he finally closed his laptop. He reached down and sat his laptop down on the floor. He was about to stand up from the bed but he immediately looked over when he heard Dan gasp.

Dan had gasped and shot up immediately, his face was red and he was breathing hard.

"Hey, Dan, are you okay?" Phil asked. He immediately sat back down and crawled over to Dan.

Dan groaned as he held onto his stomach. "Fuck, what's happening?" Dan asked as his eyes began to water up.

"You must have had a nightmare or something. Are you okay?" Phil asked. He wrapped an arm around Dan.

Dan immediately turned and snuggled up close to Phil. "I can't wait to get this baby out of me," Dan mumbled.

Phil chuckled. "Everything will be worth it in the end, I promise," Phil whispered. He reached over and grabbed Dan's blanket and covered Dan with the blanket. "Are you going to be okay?" Phil asked, looking down at Dan.

"I think so," Dan whispered. He whipped away the couple of tears that fell out of his eyes. "I just had-had another nightmare about Luke. He's gone but he's not gone," he mumbled. "I hate him."

"Luke never deserved you. You deserve better than him," Phil said.

Dan sighed as he rested his head on Phil's chest, staying close to him. Being in Phil's arm made him feel safe and protected. He was glad that Phil was around at times like this. Dan didn't know where he'd be if it weren't for Phil.

"I do have better…" Dan yawned, "I have you."

Phil smiled as he stared at Dan. "I love you too," he whispered.

Dan smiled as he looked up at Phil. "We'll talk in the morning, yeah?"

"Of course. I want you to get some sleep," Phil said.

Dan nodded and then he sunk down and rested his head on Phil's chest again.

"Goodnight love," Phil whispered. He reached over and turned the lights off.


End file.
